User talk:Pufflezzz
Hi, Pufflezzz! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Robin page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- TurtleShroom (Talk) 02:07, November 29, 2009 Everyone, I semi-quit. Keep in mind I miss you guys. YAY YOUR BACK, SEMI QUIT MEANS NOT AS ACTIVE! NOT QUIT! YAY --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ps: Your articals werre transfered, Never Ever ect are now mine until you come back. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) you back! YAY! Respond to Agains message on ever talk.(Bully him as Ever) --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 00:30, January 14, 2010 (UTC) You're back! I'm so happy! I hope you can help me with this article- X and the City Also, you can look at a new story I'm making about Emily. I'll appreciate it if you give me ideas and stuff. Happy editing! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) RP Never: (cry) hi...........Ever........... Again: Dont cry Never! Be happy! *jumps aorund annoyingly* Never: *smiles and jumps around with* --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Can you make the lyrics for this song? Click the melody link first. User:12yz12ab/Dedacated To Quitters--'Yours "Falsely",'12yz12ab Talk to me 23:54, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Your lyrics They didnt fit to the song.--'Yours "Falsely",'12yz12ab Talk to me 00:15, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Theme Song Find the censored version of Willie Watt's theme song. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Help I would apreciate it if you looked at my blog about Mabel Story (found here) and helped me and Corai with there articles. Tars O'vian (Penelope's grandfather) Sarah O'vian (Penelope's Grandmother Periboea (penelpoe's mother) Family of Never- Corai's article about Never. Thx. Happy editing! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) PC3 http://jimmyscartoonworld.com/chat/ Become a pc3 beta! its clean. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 01:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Can i Make a second puffle for Pizza penguin? Pizza Puffle? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 05:43, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello? --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:14, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Are You Back? I noticed that you have resumed commenting and have removed your Quit Template. Does this mean that you have returned? If so, when will you resume your role-playing and story writing? Also, would you teach us all how to use the "popular" stereotype for our stories? None of us really grasp that clique, so it would be beneficial for you to create a tutorial teaching us about it. I hope to see you editing again! It's good to have you removed from COPPA! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 02:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Her parents still banning her, shes sneaking on now. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 02:08, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Book by Emily I was thinking that Emily would write a book called "How to be popular". I'm almost finished with the introduction, but I want to get permission from you before I write the book. I'll send you the introduction when you're finished so you can correct any OOC things. THX Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:37, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Introduction to How to be Popular and still be Yourself First of all, I'm assuming that you're reading this because you're unpopular. It is not wise to be making assumptions, as they can lead to wrong conclusions, but I am doing so anyways since there is no other way I could have written this book. If you are popular, this book will be near useless since it tells how to be popular in the first place, not how to become more popular. I am happy to report that I am making a book telling how to be popular. But that is going to contain much different content. The title suggests that this book will make you popular, as well-known and liked by a majority, and still be yourself. The last part might be misleading, as this book will allow you to retain most of your qualities: your inner beauty, personal interests. However, a part of you is holding you back- the thing that makes you unpopular. That part must be destroyed, or at least modified in a way that would allow you to accelerate through the social pyramid. You will also temporarily have to change your beliefs and values. If you want to be popular, you are going to have to be strong. If you want to be popular, you are going to have to be mean. If you want to be popular, you are going to have to step on others to go up. Once you are popular you can relax and help others- but not on the journey. Keep in mind that I have written this book for anyone who wants to become popular. Even though I have gone through a lot of experience, you do not need to. You do not need to have constantly had unpopular people around you in your youth. You do not need to have virtually grown up in a television production set. In short, you do not need by be Emilia von Injoface to be popular. Eva Parlorine had a very different background than me, but she is also very popular. My other friend Elizabeth had a different background than both of us and she's popular. Each of them has retained their personalities. As stated before you'll have to change at least a little before becoming popular. This the qualities you're changing aren't the ones you may think. You can be stupid and still be popular. You can be ugly and still be popular. You can be poor and still be popular. Heck, you can be stupid, ugly, and poor and be popular. You just can't be lazy. If you want popularity, you will have to work for it. It's true that being ugly, stupid, or poor will require you to work harder than the ones that aren't, nobody can ultimately be popular without effort. Some common misconceptions that I presumed the reader would think would be that this book will make you "the best", "rich" or the "most popular". That is not true. Best and popular have different meanings. Best means unsurpassed. Popular means well liked and known. Other than that, there is a major difference. Popularity can be measured. Being best is entirely oppiniated. I am going to admit something that I hesitated to say before: I am not the best. Nor am I the best at something, oh, lets say, giving advice on being popular. There might be someone better than me that I don't know of. Same with the rest of my family. This is what very few of them understand. Alkamesh's methods aren't the best ways of practicing medicine. Uncle Lenny is not the best stage director. Matt is not the best cookie-giver. Indeed they are very good at what they do, but they aren't the best. This book will tell you how to be very good at some things, but you won't be the best at it. Moving along, popular people are usually rich, but it has been stated before that poor people can become popular. This book will tell you how to manage and spend your money, but in no way is it a cash-making guide. Lastly, being the most popular is similarly to being the best in the fact that it is a superlative. However, I know that I am the most popular, and I'm not just going to let someone surpass me :D. With that said, enjoy the book. ---- What do you think? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 01:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) A Letter to the Parents of Pufflezzz To Whom it May Concern: Sir, Ma'am, if either of you are reading this, I will assume that you are the mother, father, or legal guardian of the user addressed as Pufflezzz on this site. It has come to my attention that you have banned your daughter from using and editing the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. I am not one to contest parental authority, and I surely lack a right to challenge yours, but I would like to know exactly what caused you to remove Pufflezzz' access to this database. I undertsand that you have acted in your child's best interests, and you clearly have a reason for blocking this site. However, I wish to both figure out why you made this choice, and, hopefully, try and convince you to re-allow your daugter on our website. First off, I must address Pufflezzz herself. Your child has made, as you can see at the top of the screen, 2306 contributions to our database. These have not goen in vain. Indeed, Pufflezzz is a gifted writer and a very creative and positive influence for this website. She helped introduce many, many characters and concepts to the Wiki, and her actions led to me commending her on our site's "Wall of Fame". Pufflezzz is a very creative and intelligent writer with an outstanding imagination, and we all enjoyed her presence among us. Your daughter has been a gracious editor and a very friendly person. She has befriended many users on this site, including me, and they all miss her strongly. Even as a sixteen year old man, I too must submit to my parents' rightful authority, and I can fully understand that you have Pufflezzz' best interests at heart. You have not done wrong in banning Pufflezzz, and even if you did, who am I to criticize an adult? I do not know you nor your daughter, and if you must keep her off this site, so be it. I can say I tried to convince you. I would like to explain several aspects about this site that I feel you would value knowing. Sir, Ma'am, I am a strongly religious Christian who despises swearing and uncleanlieness, and with the help of fellow site administrators, I have strived to keep this site clean enough for children of all ages. Here at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, we enforce strict doctrines and policies which mandate what can and can not be written. Such doctrines ban descriptive violence (if any violence is ever included), religious insults, alcohol, and swearing, even across the language barriers of the globe. We believe that a good, clean story can be as funny and interesting as the unholy junk one can find online so easily, and attempt at all times to enforce this belief. The CPFW encourages imagination, teaches grammar skills (you should have seen the user we call "Tails6000" when he got here), and fosters creativity in a safe environment. We also enforce privacy codes like hiding one's age (unless you're, say, thirteen and up), not revealling your real name, prohibiting portraits of oneself, and from revealing e-mail addresses and telephones. No information gathered from the CPFW or its host, Wikia, is shared. I have a bit of knowledge in law (though in no way am I an "expert"), and I have read peices of Wikia's terms of use. I have worked on Wikia since 2007, and I can vow that all credentials are safe here. We do not know your child's real name, her age, or her location (not even her home state). I am not as lucky, as my endless religious preaching has produced enemies that have gleaned some of my data online. Your child, I assure you, has no privacy leaks anywhere on the Internet. A quick Google Search yields a mere three search pages on "Puflezzz", most of them being an Internet mispelling of "puffles". What few links pertain to your daughter link to his site, another CP site, and a completely empty "Dear Dumb Diary Wiki". The one entitled "DeviantArt", for exmample, is merely a picture of puffles, and has no relation to the user "Pufflezzz" in any way. All links that I clicked without the word "wiki" in them yielded no results to your child. Your child has been extremely good and well behaved here, and an even better writer. I plea fo you to allow her return so that she may continue to grace our site with her creative brilliance. Though I can not force you to reverse your decision (who am I to question you?), I do hope that you will allow her back on, or at least provide me with a response. Thank you for your time. I hope your child (Pufflezzz) has a great day and a prosperous future. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) TurtleShroom Productions: Patent Pending. † 22:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) one little message... BOOYAH FOREVER! Are you going on CP? Where? Im P94269919.--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 15:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I was asleep...how about we meet at noon EST time?--12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 13:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Willie Watt Hey Puff, Have you ever been thinking about making an X-Antibody for Willie Watt? I'm just asking. lol I didnt know Penelope had a antibody, LOL. --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 05:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Youtube name CPFWCorai --Puffles, Evil, and smarts FRUITZ! 20:06, February 14, 2010 (UTC) just to let you know Emily von Injoface is being used. We're making a [[User blog:Mectrixctic/Dystopian: The Musical "Sequel"|sequel to Dystopian]] that stars Emily and adding more members to the Fashion Police to make it more serious. Also, we made her the creator of a new belief. I hope you're satisfied with our work! Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 22:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Flywish 00:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) WELCOME BACK! Hi Pufflezzz! You may or may not remember me as Anniemoose98, but I switched to this new account. I just wanted to welcome you back! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 10:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE BACK!! Pufflezz, it's so good to see you back! Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back!! Pufflezz, be sure to show your parents my Letter. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) [[user talk:TurtleShroom|If you're lucky enough to be at the beach, you're lucky enough.]] † 01:14, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Award for you! For no real reason (really), I give you my "Coolio" award! There you go! Display proudly on your talk page. --WikiBlueDude (GO SUPER EPIC ULTRA THINGIE THAT DOESN'T EXIST!) Click for my blog! 01:52, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Erm........ What contest story? I never wrote no contest story. RS Spin a leek if you're bored, if you're sick, slap yourself with a leek. Remembering I REMEMBERED. THE STORY IS TO BE PICKED UP. Here it is: The Fashion Police ran up to a black penguin with long, dark curly hair and a black vest with badges, one for the Penguin Secret Agency and one for the Elite Penguin Force. She wore a white short sleeved turtleneck sweater with a pink and black skull. Her pink and black striped skirt flew in the gentle winter breeze. Her black checkered sneakers crunched under the fresh snow. This was none other than Agent Meltie, a normal Emoguin. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?" shouted Emily, the loudest of the three. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah......" chimed in the other girls. Agent M rolled her big emerald eyes. "Eh, whateva," she mumbled as she walked into a small black store with a sign labeled EMO FASHIONZ. The girls followed her in with a disguise. "Uhh, excuse me," said Emily, trying to speak with a deep voice. "I was looking for u-uh, Agent, uh M-melting? No no no, M-meltie." stuttered Emily nervously, hoping her plan would work. But Eva tapped her and gave a "this-will-work-don't-freak-out-Emily" smile. Emily smiled back. "As I was saying, Agent Meltie has won 1,000,000,000,000 coins!!!!!!" Emily held up a fake check with the Fashism symbol on it. "Wait, is that that Fashion-what-cha-ma-call-it symbol?" asked AM. Oh, what am I saying?" she thought. 1,000,000,000,000 coins! Now that's definitely something! You could buy everything in the Penguin Secret Agency or Elite Penguin Force catalog! AM's arm reached for the check and pulled. "Psyche!" shouted all three. They distracted AM by pointing to a sale sign in the store and handcuffed her. "Wait, what are you doing?!?" asked AM. Emily grabbed a pen and a pink pad of paper. She wrote frantically on the paper, and peeled it off. She stuck the paper on Agent M. AM turned her head and read the paper. "Eternity in The Fashion Police's prison. Must put on all the girls' makeup every day and buy them everything! Serve them for the rest of all eternity?!? WHAT?!? I am not doing this!!!!!!!" shouted AM. "Well, do it, or I shoot." Elizabeth held up a Snowball Gun. "I put Ditto on this and immediately you will collapse." She dropped in a bullet very carefully. "Hey, it's a puffle with a mustache!" shouted AM, hoping the popular and dumb trio would get distracted. They looked and saw Ethan wearing a fake mustache. "Hi girls," he said. AM picked the lock with her beak and ran before they can catch her. Meanwhile, Rocket Slug, AM's younger step sister, walked into the store to get a new black shirt for choir. The bell rang on the door. A teenager with black hair stood at the register. She was putting on black mascara. She then picked up her phone and texted, each individual button clicking with a flick of the wrist and flipper. "Welcome to EMO FASHIONZ...." the teen droned on, acting like she cared. "The name's Connie............." She rolled her eyes after "Connie." "Yes, I'm looking for a size 12 teen's black shirt? Just plain old, maybe with a little pocket?" asked RS. "Whatever." said the teen, putting in a piece of black gum and chewing, not bothering to close her mouth. "We just got a fresh shipment yesterday, each with a skull on the pocket.....and you're too young to be an Emoguin, midget." RS licked her beak, a sign of thinking hard, and then spoke up. "I'm eleven, and one person I know is only five, and he's an Emoguin!" She then blinked dramatically. "And I am not a midget!" "Compared to me," the teen droned on. "Go over to Freedom next door. They've got everything." "OK," said RS, leaving. "Wait....can I have some gum?" "GET LOST." the teen said angrily. "Okay....don't have to be so rude about it." mumbled RS under her breath as she opened the door and walked out. She nearly tripped over the Fashion Police, and her pink phone fell out of her green camo cargo pants pocket. She flipped onto her back and landed in the snow, looking like a dork. The three rude and snobby puffles laughed. Elizabeth grabbed a pad from what looked like nowhere and wrote on it frantically with a pink fuzzy pen. She then ripped it off and then stuck it on RS' butt. "For walking out of an Emoguin store and tripping over us. Your dirty sneakers smeared my makeup!" said Parlorine. "Oh," said RS, pretending to care. "I forgot to wear makeup! Can I have some mascara?!?" She rubbed her sneakers all over their faces, and ruined their makeup. Her soles were now black with a hint of glitter from lip gloss. RS laughed like an idiot as she waddled away, happily. MORE COMING SOON, HOLD YOUR HORSES, erm, puffles? No, wait that sounds disturbing. RS Talking is good for the heart and soul. My evil laugh is better than yours, it's like you're stuck inside your throat, and you got no oars! We've moved! Hello, this is XTUX345 (in disguise). Just wanted to let you know that the CPFW has moved to a new location, at http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info. All the other users have moved there, and I advise that you do also.--I transformeth PIEKING OF POOBAHGUY!!! 02:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Japanese party! I am having a party for Japan at my igloo on CP on ice box right now. Please come and dance to help Japan --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 05:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC)